Only You
by Dead Passive
Summary: Jim/Alex fic, I don't own the characters, nor do I own the lyrics, I think they are beautiful and fitted so well. Set after S3 Ep5. Mild and infrequent bad language, rated M for content, though it's not graphic. In my world, anything goes. DP


It's only a short story, but hopefully it will be the first of many. I adore Jim Keats, expect more stories with him in. R&R if you please. DP

* * *

After DCI Litton's shortened goodbyes, courtesy of Jim, Alex would have put money on Gene at least punching him. But as he stepped forward, regarding Jim like the piece of shit Gene considered him to be, she was surprised when he looked him up and down. His ever preset sneer in place as he did so, Alex watched as Gene headed back to the comfort of his office. Jim Keats had been nothing but trouble for him, and though Litton had been a pain in his arse back in Manchester, Gene hadn't wanted to see his career end this way. Keats had gone too far this time, but Gene knew giving him a good pasting, no matter how tempting it was, wasn't going to change things.

With Gene locked away in the confines of his office, Alex turned her attention back to Jim. She didn't know what it was about him, but she felt butterflies in her stomach every time he walked into a room. She felt stupid, but the only way she could describe it was as if she was 15 again. Young, carefree and misguided when it came to love. But that wasn't what she felt for Jim. She wasn't sure of many things anymore, except she knew she wasn't in love with Jim. Perhaps it was lust, it would have made sense as when she looked at Jim she didn't want to take things slowly with him, she wanted to rip his clothes off him and indulge in what was essentially rough sex. Biting down every urge that flooded her, she watched him intently. Something came over her, and as it washed over her it soothed her soul, allowed her to be taken away from the surrounding she had recently began to loath ever so. Standing completely still, she let the waves of calming notions take control of her for what felt like forever. In reality, only moments passed, but as Fenchurch East swam back into focus, it was as if a radio had started playing in her head. "**Looking from a window above it's like a story of love, can you hear me?" **Not love, she had already surmised that much, but as Jim headed towards the door, the song felt strangely apt. "**Came back only yesterday..." **The song cut out as Jim spoke "Do we need to talk?"

His words seemed distant, as she looked around to Gene's office. **"...Want you near me."** The Gene Hunt she saw looking back at her wasn't the same Manc Lion she met 3 years earlier. That Gene wouldn't have lied to her, kept things from her or pushed her further into the arms of another man. It was almost as if he read her mind, as Gene kicked his chair angrily, wishing with all his mite that Jim Keats would be out of Fenchurch East as soon as possible. "**All I needed was the love you gave" **Alex thought for a moment, maybe, over time she could grow to love Jim. Maybe she would find it in herself to love someone who was not _her _Manc Lion. It seemed a ridiculous thought, but when she considered how much Gene had changed, it seemed a lot less absurd. "Alex..?" His soft voice brought her crashing back into the real world, if that was really what it was. "**All I needed for another day, and all I ever knew, only you." **The words wrapped themselves around her, encompassed her and drove her to do what she did next. With a half hearted backwards glance at Gene, she opened the doors and held them open for Jim.**  
**

**"Sometimes when I think of her name, when it's only a game and I need you." **She didn't know it, but Jim was undergoing the said same thing she was. Only, he would have hedged his bets on it being love not just lust. As the words swam around his head, he had to pray she felt the same way as he did.** "Listen to the words that you say, it's getting harder to stay when I see you." **Jim's heart raced as he led her down the corridor to the store room-office Gene had kindly provided him with. He swore that when Gene and the rest of the miserable team he called CID were out, he would move each and every sodding bike and put them in Gene's office to see how he liked it. Holding the door open for Alex, he tried in vain to still his breathing. "So..." Fortunately for Jim, she didn't let him get any further. She shoved him back against the wall, narrowly avoiding the handle bars of one bike and the suspiciously sharp filing cabinet provided by Gene.

Her lips ghosted over his before planting a trail of feather light kisses on his jaw. Unashamedly, his hips bucked against her as she planted more kisses along his neck. Jim's anxious fingers pushed her black jacket to the floor and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She sensed a sudden urgency about him, and though she could have been wrong, she assumed he felt the same way. Her fingers replied by dragging his trench coat from his shoulders and letting it fall to the ground. His lips returned from their detour to the nape of her neck and brushed against hers so effortlessly. Alex wasted little time in removing his clothes, a favour he returned as they removed items of clothing in unison. She managed to tear her lips away for long enough to look around the room, it pained her to lose his contact, but when she spotted the desk she dragged him over by his hips. Jim groaned lightly as she swept the table clear and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him down on top of her. He had been about to ask her if she wanted this or if she was only doing it to spite Gene, but she silenced him before he had a chance to open his mouth. Removing his boxers, she slid down her skirt, hearing his breath hitch brought a slight smile to her lips.

Kissing him as she flipped him so his clammy back stuck to the desk, she slid down on to his arousal. Alex heard him moan lightly and watched his eyelids flutter at first, and she loved it. Each time their hips clashed, Jim felt an overwhelming build up of pressure that sat on his chest, which eventually culminated in a deep, throaty groan. Alex looked at him; sprawled out on his own desk, writhing underneath her, in the height of ecstasy. He bit his lip as sped up, and as she leant in to kiss him again, she was sure she tasted a slight hint of copper on his lips. Deciding he needed something to distract him so he didn't completely sever his lip, she took a hold of his hands and placed them on her chest. It could have been the lighting, the heat they had created or embarrassment that caused his face to flush, but she concluded it was a touch of awkwardness. Jim had waited for this moment since he first arrived at Fenchurch East, so as he roughly cupped her breasts he fought past his initial embarrassment.

She couldn't claim to be much of an expert on the heights a man reached, but as his sudden loss of control saw his body shudder and spasm more with every thrust, she would have banked on him being close. **"All I needed was the love you gave..." **The words echoed around her head as he gripped her hips, forcing his own roughly against her as he got the release he desired. As he let go, she too did, allowing him to support her as she collapsed forward. Resting her head on his chest, they both took a moment to regain their composure. It was at that particular moment that the door swung open, to reveal a very pissed off looking Gene. "Oh Bolly, I thought you had more class than that..." He eyed them both, limbs entangled and skin glinting gently in the light before staggering off back to his office. Swallowing down the lump in her throat, she looked up at Jim and for the first time she saw true love reflecting back at her. "**All I needed for another day and all I ever knew, only you" **The look told her everything she needed to know; she would be safe with Jim, he would be there for her when things finally came crashing down. Jim was her unlikely knight in shining armour, her protector from the man she had firmly believed for three years was her saviour. Sighing contently, she smiled at Jim. "All I needed for another day and all I ever knew, only you." They both laughed softly as they realized they had said the same line of the song, further confirming everything they needed to know. Jim Keats, the only man she needed, as dubious as it sounded, it was true.


End file.
